


do you still think love is a laserquest?

by sunreyesss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, laser tag au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'know it's cowardly to shoot someone while their back's turned, right?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows at Reyna. "That's not very Roman."</p><p>Reyna stood up a little straighter. "Wouldn't you do the same, Graecus?" Reyna shot back.</p><p>-</p><p>or a reynabeth laser tag au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you still think love is a laserquest?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt from sunshinexblonde.  
> title from love is a lazerquest by arctic monkeys.
> 
> I don’t own Heroes of Olympus, Reyna or Annabeth. They are the property of Rick Riordan, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

It was so quiet that Annabeth could hear her heart beating in her chest. She held her gun up parallel to her body. She was hiding in a little alcove, her body blending into the darkness. She took a deep breath and ducked out of her hiding spot, gun out in front of her and her finger on the trigger, ready to pull it.

Ping. She felt a sting on her back and looked down to find the light on her vest glowing red. She huffed and turned around. There stood Reyna, with a hand clamped over her mouth, silently shaking. Annabeth felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"Y'know it's cowardly to shoot someone while their back's turned, right?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows at Reyna. "That's not very Roman."

Reyna stood up a little straighter. "Wouldn't you do the same, Graecus?" Reyna shot back.

They both sized each other up for a moment, and then dissolved into laughter. Reyna walked up to Annabeth and slung her arm around Annabeth's shoulders. It was nice to see Reyna relaxed. She'd been under so much pressure during the war with Gaia, Annabeth had been worried that Reyna would overwork herself. She was jostled out of her thoughts when Reyna spoke.

"You wanna go again?" Reyna's eyes glittered with excitement. Annabeth lifted her gun.

"You have three minutes to run."

~~~  
Annabeth sank to the floor next to Reyna. They'd played five consecutive games, and now they were both sweating like pigs. And yet, even with her hair plastered to her forehead and out of breath, Reyna still looked beautiful. It irked Annabeth, because she knew she looked like roadkill.

As Reyna spoke, Annabeth found herself staring at Reyna's lips. They were a deep pink and they looked so soft. On impulse Annabeth leaned over and kissed Reyna. The kiss was sweet and Annabeth felt Reyna's place her hand on Annabeth's jaw. Annabeth moved her hands into Reyna's hair. After a few moments, Annabeth pulled back, and rested her forehead against Reyna's.

"Dioses," Reyna muttered. "Annabeth... wow."

"You look so beautiful, I just had to do that." Annabeth swallowed -when had her throat gotten so dry?- "I'm not normally this irrational, I usually think something through and then plan it out and then plan it out again and-"

Reyna cut her off with another kiss. "I like it when you're impulsive."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: michonneswife.


End file.
